MIA/NYC NonStop
MIA/NYC NonStop is the twenty-third episode in season two of , as well as the pilot episode for . Synopsis When 16-year-old Laura Spellman returns home late from a night of partying to find her parents brutally killed, Horatio promises to catch their killer. Evidence reveals the killer flew in from New York. Determined to keep his promise, Horatio flies to New York. Plot After sixteen-year-old Laura Spellman finds the brutally slain bodies of her parents, Horatio vows to personally track down the killer and let Laura know she's safe. A scrap of paper with the lettering from a car rental company leads the CSIs to an important clue: the killer flew in from New York. Determined to keep his promise to Laura, Horatio boards a plane to New York, on the tail of Nick Murdoch, whom he believes is the killer. New York City CSI Mac Taylor is called to the scene of a murder. An undercover officer has been strangled. The man's identity is Nick Murdoch. Horatio is rather surprised when he arrives and finds his suspect dead. Horatio and Mac quickly figure out that the real killer must have stolen Murdoch's ID. The two CSIs discuss jurisdiction, but Mac quickly cedes it to Horatio. A partial print at the scene reveals the killer to be an ex-con named Davey Penrod. They track Penrod to his apartment but he manages to escape by jumping off the roof of his building and landing in a dumpster. Horatio finds his plane ticket, with an address written on it. But it's not the Spellman's address--Davy killed the wrong people. His intended target was Michael Hanover, who returned to New York with his wife and son. A visit to the Hanovers' luxury condo proves their luck ran out. Both parents are slain, and the son, Michael Jr. was stabbed but is still alive. Stella Bonasera takes photos of Michael Jr.'s stab wounds, while medical examiner Sheldon Hawkes tells Mac that Hanover had suffered a heart attack not long before his death. Stage makeup residue on Hanover's clothes leads Horatio and Mac to Renee, Hanover's mistress. However, it seems Renee was also sleeping with Hanover's son. He denies any involvement in his parents' murders, but his stab wounds don't match theirs. He was stabbed with a different knife. Mac finds the knife in an elevator shaft--along with a tassle. He matches the tassel to the doorman, Kevin Dow. Kevin saved Hanover when he had a heart attack, and Hanover was so grateful that he put Kevin in his will to the tune of one million dollars. Kevin needed the money, and so he hired Penrod to kill Hanover when he went to Miami. When Penrod botched up, he had to kill the couple in New York, and leave a possible suspect to throw the police off the scent: Hanover's son. Penrod is nabbed soon after, and Horatio returns to Miami to tell Laura Spellman she's safe. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle Guest Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn *Sofia Milos as Yelina Salas *Arthur Chi'en as News Reporter *John Mariano as Davey Penrod *Madison Arnold as Chaplain *Joe Wandell as Paramedic *Richard Shoberg as Michael Hanover, Sr. *Shelly Carey as News Reporter *James Hiroyuki Liso as M.E. Assistant *Katerina Mikailenko as Amy *Douglas J. Aguirre as NYPD Officer Notes * This episode served as the backdoor pilot for the spin-off show . See Also 223 101 Category:CSI: Miami Season 2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes